


Awake, Yet Not All There

by IndieCent



Series: Yang's Undeniable Desires [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: After finally experiencing what it was like to have sex with her sister when the younger girl passed out thanks to some suspicious brownies, Yang gets a chance to have some more active fun with Ruby thanks to the silver-eyed girl’s tendency for finding chocolate. Now she just needs something to wash it down…





	Awake, Yet Not All There

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a desire to read more of my work, you can check me out at indecent-rwby at Tumblr! You can similarly find information on how you can get me to write a story for you there.

“Yaaaaang~!” The sudden noise startled Yang out of her bored calm, forcing her to snap her eyes away from her scroll to look at the source of the voice; her sister, Ruby. She opened her mouth to shout, only to stop and close her eyes as she realized what her hands did in response.

The portable electronic in fact went flying off her bed entirely, landing with a thud on the ground that made her wince. While her instincts told her to hide the less-than-appropriate content on the screen, she didn’t mean to shatter it in the process.

After just a moment of shifting from shock to anger, Yang’s eyes held a hint of red as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It was before that breath came back out that Ruby’s voice interrupted the calm once again, delaying that calming just a bit longer.

“Yaaaang~!” Ruby accompanied the call by poking Yang in the cheek as her tone rose and fell in one word.

The normally sweet voice ground against Yang’s nerves, though she fought it down further as she really paid attention to what she was looking at. Ruby, although she looked as adorable as ever in the older sister’s eyes, looked… Off. Something seemed strange about her appearance as she peeked over the edge of Yang’s bed. Maybe it had to do with the dopey look on her face and the blood-shot eyes.

Oh no. “Ruby…?” Yang had an idea of what happened as she started climbing off her bed, looking around the room.

Ruby didn’t pay much attention to her sister’s search as she just latched onto her arm, tugging it to get Yang’s attention. “Yang! Gimme milk!” She sounded needy like a child, to an extent she didn’t usually reach.

As her suspicions grew, Yang got the confirmation she needed that she made the same mistake she made just a week before. Right on the counter with nothing but crumbs remaining, Yang saw the signs that Ruby found the same brownies that left her so vulnerable in the past.

“Maaaah!” Ruby devolved into less than words as she angrily pouted, letting go of Yang to slap her arm repeatedly. “I need milk for my brownies! Give me milk!”

In that moment Yang knew she had a choice, just like she did before. She could either take care of Ruby, possibly getting her to the nurse for assistance… Or she could take care of the fairly noticeable bulge inside her shorts.

Unfortunately for Ruby, the porn that Yang had been looking at for twenty minutes said that she should take the chance while she still had it. Combining that with the knowledge that their roommates wouldn’t be back for hours, Yang’s self-control didn’t even bother putting in an effort.

“Ruby!” Yang clapped, getting her influenced sister’s attention. As she hoped, the brunette snapped to attention instantly. “I know where you can get some milk!”

“Really?!” The younger sister started bouncing in place, filled with a different sort of excitement than her sister. The bouncing stopped after just a few seconds as she grabbed her head with a ‘woah~,’ not ready for the sense of vertigo it put her through. Ruby ended up giggling through the sensation, alleviating some of Yang’s thoughts that she might not enjoy what was about to happen.

As happy as the special treats seemed to be making her sister, Yang felt certain that Ruby would enjoy just about anything that happened to her, so long as she got something nice out of it in the end. Given the memories Yang still had of Ruby waking up and enjoying the taste of her cum, Yang found herself increasingly certain that she would get more than just a small bit of happiness from what was about to happen.

Taking her sister’s hand, Yang brought her right back over to Weiss’ bed, inwardly chuckling at how often she was going to be using the heiress’ mattress for this sort of thing. Ruby trailed right behind, waiting for an explanation of what they would be doing.

Yang turned around with her back to the bed, grabbing Ruby by the shoulders and getting her full attention. “You remember that taste you had in your mouth a few days ago, Rubes? The one you really liked?”

The way Ruby’s face went from confusion to joy was a gift, one that Yang tried to memorize as her sister all but vibrated out of her clutches. “Yeah! That stuff was awesome! What was it?! Is there more?! Do you have more?! Can I have that?! Gimme gimme gimme gimme-!”

The words flooded out one after another so quickly that Yang had to cup her hand over Ruby’s mouth, achieving a moment to speak. “Shh!” The blonde brought her finger up in a ‘shush’ motion to quiet Ruby even further. “It’s a secret! You gotta keep quiet about this.”

From Yang’s knowledge of how the drugs running through Ruby affected the girl, she wouldn’t remember anything at all, let alone what she was asking her to keep secret. If she wanted the younger girl to go along with her plan, however, she had to make it sound interesting. As Yang knew from years of experience, hardly anything got Ruby more excited than being let in on a fun secret by her older sister.

Just as she thought, the results were instantaneous. Those bright, silver eyes lit up even further with excitement as Ruby managed to still herself, waiting for Yang to explain what she meant.

She really did feel bad whenever she played her baby sis in such a way, but it was always so much fun. With new stakes added to her normal game, Yang felt even less hesitation to continue her lies for her own sake.

“I keep that stuff on me all the time, but I have to keep it secret so other people don’t steal it, you know?” Yang dropped her hand from Ruby’s mouth as she tried to reason with her sister, getting an understanding nod in return. She had to push it even further, just to make sure her sister didn’t try to question her… And because she thought it was extremely funny. “It’s so secret that I have to keep it tucked away in a secret spot that only I can get to.”

Before Yang could even explain what that meant, Ruby eyes and hands locked onto her tank-top covered breasts, holding them and squeezing as though she learned the truths of the universe. “I knew they were too big to be real!”

Flustered and annoyed by the sudden assault and rude comment, Yang slapped away Ruby’s hands, making the younger girl whine and cradle her hands. “I didn’t mean my boobs!” She could still feel her eyebrow twitching as she continued with her explanation. “I keep it in my shorts, in a thing kinda like a portable canteen that I strap on.” The slight pun made Yang calm as she smirked, knowing Ruby would groan if she knew more about what she just said.

Though Ruby hadn’t been paying any attention to the small black shorts covering her sister’s hips, she instantly looked down upon hearing the milk she craved remained hidden inside. As soon as she saw the dark fabric, she didn’t hesitate for a second to believe Yang’s statement. After all, a pronounced bulge showed itself on the front, letting Ruby know for a fact that something resembling a large tube lurked just under the thin cloth layer.

Yang saw that Ruby started moving for it with the same passion that she clutched at her breasts, but the blonde was prepared. Snatching the smaller pair of hands, she held them in her own as she ignored the whining that came in response. “I’m not done!”

Rocking back and forth on her feet, Ruby was quickly becoming impatient, but Yang didn’t have a lot more to say before they got on with the fun part. “It’s the same color as my skin and I can’t take it off right now, so you’re just gonna have to leave it where

Pulling her hands away from Ruby once more, Yang lowered them to her shorts. Latching her fingers into the waistband, the sounds of the room around her and Ruby just ahead were dimmed by the pulsing blood in Yang’s ears. Just like before, having her dick out at all near her little sister was a rush to her senses, but the fact that she was about to willingly show herself to Ruby and the fact that her sister wanted to see it, deception or not, made it all the more thrilling.

Pushing down, Yang lowered her shorts and panties in one smooth motion, revealing more and more of her lightly tanned skin with every inch. Into Ruby’s view came something that matched the description given to her, at least as far as she could tell. Inch after inch showed more of a long, thick shaft, one that came alongside a heavy scent that caught Ruby by surprise.

As she watched, Ruby saw the strange-looking cantine Yang talked about, one that looked like it barely managed to fit inside of those nearly skin-tight shorts at all. The brunette jolted as the object suddenly sprung up, finally out of the tight confines the shorts provided. It sprung up, bobbing for a moment as it hung there, accompanied by a sack beneath the base that Ruby could only assume was meant to carry more of the milk she craved.

Before Yang could give any further instruction, Ruby already dropped to her knees, looking at it with curiosity. The distinct aroma captured her attention as she sniffed more actively, taking in some hint of that same flavor she remembered.

Compared to what Yang did a week before with her sister’s magnificently tight ass, the older sister didn’t know if she liked her current situation more or not. The same baby sis she fucked before was now staring with actual hunger at her cock from just inches away, ready to get as much of the cream inside as she could. More than just a dream come true, Yang hardly ever had the gall to imagine something so completely depraved and wholly arousing, to the point that just Ruby’s breath nearby was making her sensitive length jump up as it twitched.

Not trusting her legs, Yang sat back onto the bed, still presenting herself to Ruby. The younger girl just moved up closer, mesmerized by the interesting object that her addled mind couldn’t understand the origin of.

“Can… Can I have the milk now?” Ruby didn’t notice the building heat within herself, but she knew well enough that she needed that milk more than ever.

Nodding, Yang grabbed the base of her length and angled it toward Ruby. “Yeah, but just- Kuaahh,” Yang lost it for a second as Ruby leaned forward, her lips just barely staying off of her shaft. She felt such a strong pulse of arousal that her length pulsed just the same, providing a watery drop of pre-cum for the younger girl to see. “Just- Just keep your teeth off of it so you don’t scratch the bottle, and- and you might need to suck on it and squeeze it for a while to get the milk to come out, but not too hard!”

Though the brunette nodded, Yang had no clue how much information would actually manage to stick in her sister’s mind. At the same time, her masochistic tendencies hoped that Ruby would ignore some of her precautions, whether willingly or simply through an accident.

Staring at Yang’s length, Ruby mostly understood the orders given to her, but none were as important as the drop of liquid presented to her. She could smell its scent in the air and knew that it would taste just like the flavor she held in her mouth a week before, the one she’d been craving ever since.

She refused to wait any longer and with a swipe of her soft, pink tongue, Ruby licked the slit of Yang’s shaft. Her taste buds lit up in amazement as the slightly salty taste met them, just as the nerves on Yang’s tip did the same. The blonde hissed as the younger girl let out an erotic moan, both experiencing a base form of pleasure that they needed more of.

Going in again, Ruby swiped her tongue across the liquid providing slit over and over, and over and over it continued to produce a drop of delicious nectar for her pleasure. Soon enough her craving demanded even more, and with that in mind she dove in and opened her mouth as widely as she could to try and wrap her lips around as much of the tip as possible.

Thanks to the girth of Yang’s cock, Ruby failed to take it all in at once but managed to get a large portion inside the warmth of her mouth. Just like a straw, she immediately began to suck on the large ‘bottle’ of liquid, and just like a bottle, it released a stream of refreshing juice into her mouth.

Above the drugged sister, Yang tried not to give herself away. She bit the back of her arm to keep herself silent as her sister brought the most amazing sort of pleasure to her cock, and the experience was quickly coming close to surpassing her last adventure with her sister’s body. Her length throbbed with lust as Ruby kept unknowingly teasing it, giving her enough pleasure to build up her cum but not enough that she would approach that peak anytime soon. Of course, Yang didn’t have nearly enough self-control to keep things that way.

As Ruby kept thinking of ways to work the milk out of Yang’s bottle she wrapped one hand around the base and squeezed, gaining a little extra burst of salty scrumptiousness. She could feel herself becoming increasingly giddy with every little bit that graced her tongue. Getting more and more invested in her actions, she swirled her tongue around the tip more, back and forth as she sucked as hard as she could, and then she felt a hand latch onto the top of her head.

Before even giving Ruby a moment to wonder what her hand was doing, Yang clenched tightly and pushed down on her sister’s head.

As much as Ruby’s tiny mouth tried to protest the idea of taking in the girth of Yang’s shaft, her small resistance to Yang’s efforts did nothing compared to the force her sister wielded when she wanted something as badly as she wanted to be inside Ruby’s mouth. In one forceful push, the shaft sank so deeply into the warm, wet cavern that it struck the back of the girl’s throat.

Out of shock and thanks to her chemically manipulated senses, Ruby didn’t even gag around the shaft when it moved into her mouth. She just gasped for air and gulped around it, her tongue moving sporadically as she tried just about everything she could to try and handle the confusing situation.

None of her actions did anything but make Yang want to sink even more into her throat, which she readily did seconds later. Moaning freely at this point, Yang brought her other hand to Ruby’s head at the same time and pushed her even further down, forcing more of herself into that tight, welcoming throat. The stream of pre-cum she was letting out before seemed weak compared to the globs of pre she let out nearly every second by the time she got Ruby halfway down her cock.

With her balls filled with cum that she desperately wished to release, Yang stopped caring about any sort of pretense. Knotting both her hands firmly in Ruby’s hair, she started using her sister’s head like a cheap pocket pussy, lifting up and down over and over as she moaned like a wanton slut.

As much as Ruby may have protested the treatment normally, her senses decided to focus more on her sense of taste than anything else, and that sense was thriving. With every rise and fall down Yang’s shaft, her tongue brushed up and down the musky length Yang thoughtfully provided for her enjoyment.  With every throb of the strange container, her tongue received another glob of sticky, delicious milk, just as she needed. She wasn’t in any state to notice or care about the lack of oxygen slowly bringing her toward blacking out, Ruby paid attention only to what gave her tongue the greatest experience she’d ever known.

Fortunately for those neglected senses, Yang suddenly pulled back to leave just the tip of her cock within Ruby’s mouth. It gave her a chance to breathe for the first time in over a straight minute of rough face fucking, not that Ruby understood what Yang was actually doing to her.  With a deep breath she took at that moment, Ruby let out a long, needy moan. She wanted- needed- demanded so much more, and she didn’t want to wait any longer. The younger sister looked up at Yang in desperation, hoping that her intent got across.

When Yang pulled back, she knew she was about to lose control over herself and tip over the edge of the peak she’d been approaching ever since Ruby got onto her knees. Some part of her wanted to prevent the orgasm so she could experience the tightness of her little sister’s throat even longer, right up until she saw those eyes once more.

Silver eyes met lavender, and Yang’s resistance crumbled in an instant. Her mouth dropped open as her entire body shuddered, and with the most ecstasy-filled moan Yang ever released, she flew right over the edge into an orgasm that shattered all her preconceptions of what pleasure truly was.

With greater force than when she stuffed Ruby’s ass with the same seed, the thick, throbbing shaft began to pump shot after shot of hot cream directly onto Ruby’s waiting tongue. For the younger girl, it was absolute heaven.

More than she’d even dreamed ever since the day she got some small, lingering taste of this milk, the hot liquid Yang dumped into Ruby’s mouth filled Ruby’s every desire when it came to a drink. It was every bit as sweet, salty, warm and mind-blowingly delicious that she wanted it every day of her life and more, with nothing else necessary to fulfill her cravings. Ruby gulped it down with such passion and fervor that she managed to keep up with Yang’s production, even as her stomach grew from being pumped so full.

It felt like hours that Yang remained locked in that orgasm and neither girl minded it one bit. They both wanted it to continue forever, though it eventually came to a bittersweet end. Softening just enough to extract herself from Ruby’s mouth, Yang let Ruby free to move on her own.

Without Yang’s fists clenching her hair and the shaft no longer filling her, Ruby gained the ability to pull back and enjoy the last remaining mouthful of milk that she hadn’t yet swallowed.

Noticing that Ruby still had a mouth full of seed, Yang’s attention locked onto the sight, waiting to see what she would do with it. That small, wonderful tongue started swirling around in the cum, stirring it up. Ruby’s eyes closed as she moaned in pleasure, every taste bud in her mouth thanking her all at once for obtaining such a magnificent treat.

Just looking at Ruby playing with her cum was enough for Yang’s shaft to stiffen right back up, and the blonde’s heart nearly skipped a beat as Ruby closed her mouth and gulped it down with a satisfied moan.

“H-Hey, sis…” Yang started after a moment, still watching as Ruby seemed to bask in the taste. “Wanna find out an even better way to get this stuff?”

As much as she may have felt bad for abusing her sister in such a way, nothing would stop Yang from taking advantage of such a great opportunity.


End file.
